


[podfic] School Days are the Unhappiest

by Mara, reena_jenkins



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Romance, it's almost my 9th podficiversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: School sucks even if you're not a superhero, but if you're a Teen Titan, it rises to new levels of suckitude. Good thing Tim's around to make Kon feel better.





	[podfic] School Days are the Unhappiest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [School Days are the Unhappiest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749) by [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **Romance, Friendship, First Kiss, it's almost my 9th podficiversary

**Length:** 00:15:23

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_School%20Days%20are%20the%20Unhappiest_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
